


I Care About You

by HMSquared



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Distressed Connor, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: When one of the Traci’s kills herself, Connor doesn’t know what to say. Hank is angry, but then Connor starts avoiding him. Hannor.Have a story idea? Request it here!





	I Care About You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while, and because I opened a form for you guys to request stuff, I decided to finish it. Hank calling Connor "he" comes from the fact that it bugs me that Connors calls other androids "it". Enjoy!

“I love her,” the Blue-Haired Traci muttered, staring at the other dead Traci on the ground. Hank quietly clicked his tongue, and Connor’s hand began to shake. That wasn’t a good thing when you were pointing a loaded gun at somebody. 

“I loved her!” The Blue-Haired Traci had tears in her eyes when she spun around, furious. Before Connor or Hank could react, the Blue-Haired Traci charged forward, grabbed Connor’s gun, and shot herself, falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

“My god,” Hank muttered in a slightly condescending tone. “An android who loved...I didn’t think that was possible.”

_ Well, apparently it is _ , Connor thought, the sound of the gunshot still echoing in his brain. Normally, Connor would have snapped at Hank, but he couldn’t. Not after what Connor had just realized.

Hank went back inside to get a couple of other officers, leaving Connor time to think. Over and over in his mind, Connor thought of what the Blue-Haired Traci had said. Was she right? Was it possible for androids to love?

“Connor!” Hank shouted, startling Connor. Blinking, Connor asked, trying to be calm,

“What?” It came out all wrong, causing Hank to ask,

“Is everything all right?”

“I’m fine!” Connor snapped, losing his patience. “Let’s just get the bodies out of here.” Then, Connor turned and stormed out of the alley, going to the car and waiting for Hank to return. 

When Hank finished bagging the bodies and returned to the car, he found Connor leaning against the window, staring off into space. Getting into the car, Hank started the engine, then turned on the radio. Rock music began to play, hurting Connor’s ears. After waiting a few minutes, Connor snapped,

“Could you turn the music off?”

“Why, it’s awesome!” Hank laughed. Connor leaned forward and slammed down on the off button, the car going silent. Looking at his partner, suddenly worried, Hank asked,

“Are you sure you’re okay, Connor?”

“Why would you care!?” Connor shouted, Hank’s mouth falling open. “You’re just a cop who hates androids! Why would you care about me?!” Connor swung the car door open, not caring they were in the middle of a busy road. Hank called after him,

“Where are you going?!”

“None of your business!” Connor replied. Slamming the car door, Connor turned and walked down the road away from Hank, ignoring the people honking their horns.

Connor soon found himself at the river, the cold air biting at his skin. Placing his hands on the railing, Connor looked out at the dark sky, trying to process everything. So what if he had been affected by what Traci had said? It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the case.

When Hank arrived at the station the next morning, he was surprised to find Connor sitting at his desk, reading over case files. Hank walked over, but Connor didn’t look up. Hank sat down across from the android, and Connor slapped a folder down onto the table, standing up and grabbing the car keys at the same time.

“Don’t dilly-dally,” Connor snapped, walking to the car in silence. Hank quickly scanned the case file (just another human murdered), then joined Connor in the car, neither man speaking.

Hank noticed that Connor’s eyes were red, and he seemed hoarse. Little did Hank know that Connor had spent his time at the river bawling his eyes out, screaming at the sky until his voice-box stopped working.

“So…” Hank said lightly, trying to make conversation. Connor looked at him and grunted,

“Let’s just drive.” Hank nodded, finding the whole thing ironic. He was usually the cruel one, but now Connor was the one snapping at Hank for trying to make conversation. 

The house they arrived at was cold and dark, the door falling off it’s hinges. Connor got out of the car, Hank close behind. The partners started toward the porch, but Gavin stopped them.

“What’s  _ it  _ doing here?” Gavin smirked, ignoring Connor. Normally, Connor would have let Hank handle it, but that was back when Connor trusted his partner. Today, all bets were off.

“I’m right here, Gavin,” Connor said cooly. “You can talk to me.”

“And why would I want to do that?” Gavin snapped, glaring at Connor.

“Maybe because you’re nothing when you’re not yelling at others,” Connor replied. Gavin’s mouth fell open, then he snarled,

“What did you just say?”

“Guys!” Hank yelled. “Can we be civil?” Connor and Gavin ignored him.

“You heard me,” Connor said, not breaking his gaze on Gavin. “Without your cushy office job, you’re nothing but a pathetic human being who’s never had anything good happen to him. That’s why you yell at androids because you think they’ll never fight back. Well, that ends today.”

Connor pushed Gavin so suddenly that Hank didn’t have time to stop him. Gavin tumbled onto the ground, groaning, and Connor stared at him coldly. Slowly rising to his feet, Gavin snapped,

“What is your problem today? Did some lucky girl piss you off?” Hank bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, but Connor didn’t find it funny. Instead, he wound back and punched Gavin in the face, sending him to the ground again. 

“Connor!” Hank shouted. “That’s enough.”

“Yeah,” Gavin smirked, wiping his now bloody nose. “Do what you’re told, android.”

“You too, Gavin,” Hank snapped. Gavin’s eyes widened, and Hank stepped past him into the house, Connor silently following.

“What do we know?” Connor asked curtly. Turning to look at him, Hank whispered so the other cops in the room wouldn’t hear,

“After we’re done with this case, you and I need to talk.” Connor nodded, licking his lips lightly. Backing away, Hank said in a normal tone, “The deceased is Harrison Murphy, a Cyberlife worker. Seems he worked in the tech department, making sure every android was programmed correctly.”

Connor chuckled lightly at that, ignoring Hank, who looked at him funny. Crossing the room, Connor then examined the body. Harrison was an older man in his 40’s, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The cause of death, Connor discovered, was a single bullet to the chest. Typical.

Hank found a pistol wedged between the sofa cushions, the chamber empty. Looking over, Connor didn’t hear the footsteps until it was too late.

Gavin slammed into Connor, knocking him over. Pointing his gun at Connor, Gavin hissed,

“Who’s the pathetic one now, clank?!”

“Gavin!” Hank dropped the crime scene pistol and drew his own, pointing it at Gavin. “What the heck are you doing?!”

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Gavin laughed.

“Leave him alone.” Gavin looked at Hank in shock.

“Hank, after all the years I’ve known you, you’d rather take the android’s side?! It’s nothing but a hunk of plastic!”

“ _ He  _ is a being who feels pain just like you do. Connor was right: you really are nothing more then a piece of trash.” Gavin’s face screwed up, and Connor took the opportunity to kick his legs out from under him, sending Gavin to the floor for the third time. Getting out his handcuffs, Hank snapped to two of the other officers in the room,

“Arrest him for the attempted murder of a federal agent.” When the two officers just stood there, Hank shouted, “Now!” Then, Hank walked out the back door, which Connor had escaped out of when Gavin had fallen.

Connor’s hands were on his shoulders, wet from the light drizzle that had started a minute ago. Connor was staring out at the road, silent tears streaming down his face.

“Sorry about that, Gavin’s an idiot of the highest order,” Hank said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. Connor didn’t reply, and Hank asked, worried, “What’s going on with you, Connor? What’s wrong?”

“Why do you care?” Connor sounded more hopeless then defensive, which actually made Hank slightly happy. Swallowing hard, Hank said slowly,

“Because I have a duty to worry about my partner.”

“A duty?” Connor chuckled, turning to face Hank for the first time. “Is that all I am to you, Hank? A duty, a checkpoint on a list? That’s it?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” a guilty Hank replied. Connor, however, wasn’t done.

“You can deny it all you want, but you hate me. You always will, and you will never understand how much I care about you.” Hank looked at Connor in shock, and Connor bit his lip, wincing. 

“Something happened when that Traci killed herself,” Hank muttered, watching Connor and turning as he spoke. “Something changed, and that’s why you’ve been acting weird. God, why didn’t I see it?!”

“Maybe because you’re the one who caused it,” Connor whispered, looking at the ground.

“What?” Hank asked, turning back around. Connor didn’t answer, at least not with words. Instead, he charged forward and threw his arms around Hank’s neck, before kissing the lieutenant on the mouth.

Hank was incredibly startled, to say the least. He stood there, frozen, as Connor pressed harder. After a few seconds, Connor broke away, and he looked at Hank. When Hank didn’t speak, Connor muttered,

“Go ahead, arrest me for being a deviant.” A small smile appeared on Hank’s face, and he whispered,

“Well, at least I know I’m not crazy.” Connor looked at Hank in confusion.

“What?”

“I think I’m in love with you, Connor,” Hank replied, still smiling. “And I have been for a while.” Connor’s mouth fell open, Hank closing it with a kiss. The two men stood kissing, eyes closed, the rain sprinkling down around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and check out my NEW request page! (Link in the description)


End file.
